The Inn
by LordGranthamsGirl
Summary: Housekeepers and Butler DO get married and retire together! WOOT!


**A/N: Inspired by something I read about Butler's and Housekeeper's retiring together :)**

* * *

"I will need a little more than my half day off if you are alright with that, Milord?" Carson stood with his hands folded behind his back.

"Of course Carson, whatever you need." Robert Grantham answered him without so much of a hesitation.

"Thank you milord."

###

Charles shook hands with the man that he had been doing business with for several weeks. "Thank you sir. I'm sure we...will be very happy here."

"I'm sure you will Mr. Carson. The inn itself is well established. It just needs a new face and new energy. I'm sure your experience will prove to be a successful venture.

"Thank you again." The solicitor left and Charles stood on the back deck, overlooking the sea. The surf was wild today and he could even feel a bit of the mist from the spray on his face. He smiled and stuck his chest out. He was proud of this decision and he only hoped and prayed she would oblige him in the coming weeks as he unveiled his plan.

Since the day she and he had waded into the surf together, a ways up the shore, almost 2 years earlier, he had been planning. He was head long in love with Elsie Hughes, had been for quite a number of years, but it took her playful gesture and encouragement to awaken that love in him.

He had finally shared his feels, a few short months after that first escapade in the sea with her. She had accepted him and kissed him more passionately than he could have dreamed that day. They had kept their feelings about one another quiet except for their closest friends, Mrs. Patmore and the Bates'. They expressed their intent to marry one day but had not made official plans to do so. Neither were ready to retire. They had kept their relationship pure and surprisingly had to fight off the urge to give in to their desires more often than they ever figured two people past their prime ever would.

Charles had been told the Inn was bankrupted by its former owners after the war and had been vacant for nearly 5 years. Of course he had done his homework and the inn was actually profitable but apparently the owners were poor money managers and ran it in the ground. He had an acquaintance that had made the suggestion to him, last season, in London to go look at it. He scoffed at the idea initially but as he began to think and contemplate their future, he thought he would check it out. The more he inquired and found out about it, the more he romanticized about it and their lives together...married, lovers, inn keepers. He had said nothing to Elsie and he knew that was a huge gamble but he did know for certain that she loved him and would go when he was ready. Charles had been a a perfect steward of his money over the years, had made wise investments and built a small fortune that would take them into retirement years with no worries and both of them would receive a good severance from their employers. It worried him a bit that he had invested a large portion of that money into this inn. He prayed it would pay off.

He took the small velvet box out of his pocket while on the train back to Downton, opened it and smiled at the shiny ring that was nestled there.

Dinner service was complete and the staff was eating their supper. Elsie's heart skipped a beat when he walked in. He looked dapper in his bowler and tweed jacket. She knew he was up to something and she had tried to get it out of him but he had been steadfast and not let on anything. She gave him a coy smile when his eyes met hers. He gave her a tiny half smile that made her insides flutter.

"Did you eat Mr. Carson?" she asks.

"I'm good, thank you for asking Mrs. Hughes. I have some some things I need to attend to so I'll excuse myself and see you all in the morning." He touched the brim of his hat and walked away.

###

"So Mr. C. what exactly are you up to?" Elsie moved out of their passionate kiss and inquired with a questioning grin.

"Up to? Whatever gave you the impression I am up to something my dear?" He nuzzled that place just behind her ear and she squirmed in his arms and giggled.

"Because I know you and I know you are on a mission."

His gaze was loving yet serious. "I do have something planned." He holds her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kisses her tenderly. "I want to get married."

Elsie stood motionless, her eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure? I mean...are you ready?"

"Arent you?" He asked, their lips still so close.

"I am Charles. Oh I am..." she moved back and took his hands in hers. "But I want you to be sure this is what you want. I know your commitment to this house is great and I would never ask you to leave before you are ready."

He brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. "I'm ready love."

She closed her eyes, she couldn't stop the tears that were forced down her cheeks and she reached for him, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. "Oh my darling man. I love you so."

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. He pulled her back. "I have something...I want us to do..."

Elsie wasn't sure if she could process much more, she was elated, felt giddy. "What is it?"

Charles released her and began pacing the room, his hand on his chin. "I...I can't tell you yet."

"What? Surely you aren't going to do that to me?!"

He turned to her with a wide smile. "Dearest. I'm apprehensive about it. I've done something that will alter our lives once we are married."

She started to get a little nervous. Charles Carson was certainly a wise man, she trusted that, but sometimes he needed help deciding things so it made her nervous to think he would make a "life altering" decision without her.

"Oh? She gave him a side glare. "Should I be nervous...that makes me a little nervous."

"It makes me nervous too darling but everything about the future makes me nervous." He sighed heavily.

"Our future makes you nervous?" She teased.

"Well...no...not exactly...yes...yes..." He became serious and went to her and put his arms around her waist. "I want to get this right Elsie. I want to make you _so _happy."

She pulled the back of her hand down his stubbly cheek. "You do make me happy Charles; happier than I've ever been." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now won't you tell me what you've done?"

"I can't. I've worked too hard to keep it a secret. I promise you I will show you on Saturday. I've asked Lord Grantham if we can have the day off and he is agreeable."

"Well that's very kind." She bit her bottom lip. "I guess I'll just have to find something to occupy my mind for 2 days?!"

She feigned pouting and gave him a doleful look.

Charles leaned down and kissed her passionately, his tongue finding hers and deepening the endearment. "I can help," he rumbled.

TBC...I guess...good Lord I have too many stories started! HALP!


End file.
